Wendigo
The mysterious Talon operative known only as Wendigo is a Canadian man of otherwise unknown origin. He is seen carrying out field missions and terrorist attacks around North America, frequently siding with the likes of the Los Muertos and the Deadlock Gang. Wendigo uses a crossbow manufactured by Talon weapon-smiths that was first used by the Canadian military during the Omnic Crisis and was redistributed inside of Talon. Appearance Wendigo is an athletically built man who appears to be somewhere in his mid to late thirties. He wears a dark garb with orange accents and the letter W on his cloak He wields a crossbow that is painted red and has the letter W on it. His face is obscured by a mask that only features holes for his eyes, nose and mouth. Painted on it is the face of the Wendigo, a mythical deer-like creature from the folklore of the Algonquian people. Personality Wendigo is mysterious and rude. He speaks crassly under his mask. He is selfish, and rarely thinks of others. He only talks decently when talking to his higher ups. Wendigo insults those inferior to him. History The man now known as Wendigo was once a Canadian man named Arthur Charles Borden. Arthur was known as the best marksman in all of Canada. After enlisting in the Canadian military to fight in the Omnic crisis, he was supposedly murdered by a group of omnic freedom fighters. The omnics torched his body and left him for dead in the streets of Toronto. Arthur escaped into the dense Canadian woods and slowly recuperated. He decided to drop his current identity and fake his death. His body and primarily his face was so deformed that he decided to conceal his identity with a face mask and garb. After years spent living in the forest, the man once known as Arthur Charles Borden was gone, and Wendigo was born. Wendigo surfaced approximately ten years ago when he burned down a small village a few miles out side of Toronto. After a long streak of high-octane crime, he was reached out to by a Talon messenger. He was brought to the Talon headquarters in Venice, Italy, where he was asked to join Talon. Wendigo obliged but he wanted to work mainly on his own terms. Since that day, Wendigo's crime spree has not stopped, in fact, it is at an all-time high. Abilities Quotes After Selection "You better watch yourself, there are always eyes watching us." Midgame Switch "Wendigo online." "Wendigo reporting for duty." After Respawning "Not yet." "I'm not finished." "My reign continues." When Using Abilities Explosive Shot-''' "Run for your lives!" "Somethings cooking." 'Infrasensor-' "I see you..." "Come out and play." 'HUD Warning-' "I've got you now." "Eyes are everywhere!" 'Drone Strike-' "Are you ready? Here they come!" (Enemy/Self) "Drone Strike, incoming!" (Friendly) '''Upon Eliminating Reaper- "Sorry, boss." Widowmaker- "I never liked you." "I knew I was a better marksman." Hanzo- "Get sniped." Members of Overwatch (Soldier: 76, Mercy, Torbjorn, Reinhardt, Tracer, Ana)- "Stay down." "No coming back from this one." Kill Assists "Don't read too much into it." "Don't get used to this." On Fire "I'm on fire, it would be wise to stay out of my way." "I'm blazing!" Communication Wheel Hello "Hi." "Hey there." "Hey." Need Healing "I need healing." "I'm hurt." "I need assistance!" Group Up "Get over here." "Group up here, eh?" "Fall in." Ultimate Status "Drone Strike is charging up." (0-89%) "My ultimate ability is charging." (0-89%) "My ultimate is almost ready!" (90-99%) "Drone Strike is almost charged." (90-99%) "Drone Strike is ready for deployment!" (100%) "My ultimate is ready!" (100%) Acknowledge "Got it." "Understood." "Alright." Thanks "Thanks." "Thank you kindly." "Appreciate it." Objective Based Payload "The payload is stopped. Get to it already!" "This payload won't move itself." "Moving the payload. Won't you join me, eh?" Capturing this Objective "Claiming the objective." "Capturing the point. Don't make me do it alone..." When Enemies are Capturing the Point "Eh, we got invaders! Let's exterminate them." "We have guests. Let's give them a warm welcome." Receiving a Card Epic- "Pfft. Easy." "You made the right choice..." Legendary- "At last! I am appreciated." "You flatter me." Map-Based Route 66 "I should have brought a water bottle." Volskaya Industries, Nepal "The cold never bothered me... anyway." Numbani "I should tear this place apart."Category:Snipers Category:Characters with passive abilities Category:Canadian characters Category:Characters based off of folklore Category:Characters who use crossbows Category:Characters with explosive weapons Category:Talon